mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Switzerland
Switzerland is a country in Europe. The country is a member of European Free Trade Association. The population is 7,633,271 people and the capital is Bern. The nation is famous for maintaining total neutrality in major conflicts, though it still maintains an army for protection. Cities *Lolrich *Lolneve *Balolsel *Lolzern *Roflusanne *Thlolun *Bulolchs *Bielol/Loliel *Lolat/Lolten *Lolibourg/Loleiburg Canlols *Lolra *Berlole *Berlolese Lolra *Lolibourg/Loleiburg *Vallols/Walols *Ticlol *Graubündlol/Grigilol/Grisclol The Great Power Shortage of January 2014 On January 26, 2014, one of Switzerland's power stations that was running off of clean coal was shut down due to issues with a pressure valve. The valve open, spilled cooled water all over the interior of the furnace. Power was out for half of the country for two and half hours until the power station was able to proceed back to normal operation. The Short-lived Highway Project In March of 2014, nkrs200 authorized the construction of a turnpike expressway from the capital to as far south as they can build. Construction started at the edge of the capital on March 1, 2014. Unfortunately, only 2.9 miles were built due to lack of interest of the turnpike. The only entry points are two main exits, and expressway stubs indicate where the turnpike could continue southward. Revival On April 1st, 2014, nkrs200 envisioned a massive highway network that extends from the capital to the outer edges of the nation. This project later came to be known as The SMaRT Project (or S'witzerland'M'ilit'a'ry '''R'apid 'T'ransportation '''Project). Construction started on Freeway 101, the Inner Capitol Freeway. The standard for the road's design are to be only overpasses constructed with heavily reinforced concrete to handle any military traffic that would travel on the freeway and the ramps are large enough to handle the size of a massive tank. The roadway network, including interchanges and overpasses, is to be completed in less than 2 weeks due to massive funding received from the Shipport Islands. On April 2, 2014, one large section of roadway opened up for Switzerland Military use, which allowed tanks to travel safely between the capital and the western border. The ability of making this possible was by using shotcrete, a variation of concrete that hardens quicker in sunlight after being poured and is also commonly used for tunneling. On April 3, 2014, at 9:28 AM EDT, the first authorized vehicle was allowed to drive on the new West Nation Freeway (the only other freeway completed to-date) and designated the route as Freeway 1. That first vehicle was one of ten tanks that Switzerland has built to travel at speeds of up to 60 mph, which is the speed for all trucks on the new freeway. On April 8, 2014, Switzerland started to resume its original work on the Turnpike that it stopped working on in March earlier this year. Later that evening, nkrs200 authorized that the Turnpike's speed to be set at 100 mph, which is the highest speed limit in the nation so far. On April 9, 2014, the Turnpike was assigned the designation of Freeway 2, due to its future connection to the South, which is, according to very few programs the Department of Transportation uses, the directional value of 2. On April 14, 2014, construction started on Freeway 3, the East Nation Freeway. This freeway will make a direct connection to the Eastern side of the nation. The Shipport Island Riots of April 2014 On April 10, 2014, a massive riot started to occur on the Shipport Islands. The cause of these riots is due to the lack of freeway access directly to Switzerland. Due to the geographical location of the colony and Switzerland, no possible highway can be built. This riot was all started by the Futurist Party, a new political party that wants what is best for not only themselves, but for the future as well. At a conference on that same day, nkrs200 stated this: "We cannot tolerate anything like this. These people who are causing this massive disruption of the peace are going to realize that they are making a huge mistake." On April 11, 2014, nkrs200 sent in the military to prevent another riot from taking place. "If people want direct access to the country, they will need to go through thousands of miles of oceans, mountains, and plains," nkrs200 told a local news crew as a reply to a question that he was asked. nkrs200, however, ensured that there would be an expressway link to the southernmost airport in Switzerland that will connect directly with Switzerland's capitol. On April 12, the massive uprising was disbanded due in part to the airports of both Switzerland and Shipport Islands having easy freeway access. Demolition of the Shipport Islands On July 22, 2015, a team of prisoners from Switzerland's highest maximum security prison was sent to the Abandoned Shipport Islands to seek out the potential of life. What they found disturbed the local media: parts of the islands massive transit system were no longer operational due to large areas of the islands being underwater. nkrs200 immediately made a statement stating that the Shipport Island colony will be removed from all maps as it is scheduled to go under a full scale demolition that would last the rest of the year. Birth and rapid demise of the United Territories of Switzerland Between March 5 and March 6, 2016, nkrs200 acquired some new land with his full armed forces. He gained the territories of West Iraq, Brazil, and Chile. These former nations are now under heavy occupation of nkrs200, this forming the United Territories of Switzerland. In May 2016, Chile and Brazil were overrun by the USSR. The Russians removed all Swiss personnel and returned the countries to their respective owners. However, the USSR sold Chile off to a strange skeleton named Hobo. Further, the Swiss accidentally sold West Iraq to Hobo as well. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Europe Category:Pages needing Attention